Tolerance
by fiction.is.life
Summary: Sam Winchester is eighteen, a senior in high school, and he's just not acting as smart as he should. MAJOR warning, IS a discipline fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Tolerance (1/2)**

**Fandom**: Supernatural, pre-series  
**Characters**: John, Dean (22), and Sam (18)  
**Warnings**: Contains spanking of teens, swearing, alcohol, and sex  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, not mine. Though, I do own my own copies of BOTH Season DVDs Really Happy About That! AND the novel, _Nevermore_. If I did own them, Johnny would still be alive and Dean would have never had to sell his soul.

_Not Quite That Old Yet_

Sam Winchester slipped into the room easily. The sounds of the nightclub were alive and the place was packed. The eighteen year old's blood was trumping. He had never been in a place like this, but he knew that his father and brother both frequented them. The entire bar scene, however was new to the youngest Winchester.

Glancing around, Sam quickly found the reason behind why he had ever dared to pull off such a risky move. He walked over to one of the booths were his best friend, Marcus Parker, his girlfriend, Lorie Jules, and _her_ best friend, cheerleading captain Kelly Morrison.

Marcus was already all over Lorie and Kelly looked about ready to jump and dive into the dance floor. Sam couldn't help the thought that everything was going _perfect_.

* * *

It hadn't been easy getting there. Sam was just coming to the end of his last year as a senior in high school and had convinced hiss father the summer before that it would be easier for him if they could spend the entire year in just one place. 

Miraculously, John had said yes.

The weather was just getting warmer again and everyone in the senior year was already announcing where they would be going the next year and what they would be doing. Most importantly, everyone was experiencing what the teachers called 'senioritis' and Sam was surprised that he too was caught up with the residential laziness and chaos.

Chaos like 'prepping before the college years' which meant random acts of making sure you didn't leave high school a virgin and starting up your alcohol tolerance.

Sam knew that both things would _not_ be happening to him any time soon. His brother and father were both very strict with him and neither allowed any drinking. Dean was always hinting towards his 'finally releasing his flower' but they both knew their father's rules about that. That being said, there was no way that his father would ever allow either one of his son's to disrespect any woman in that manner. Random sex was not 'gentlemen like'.

To John, there were a lot of things that he could care less if his sons ever did. Dean had been caught stealing, joyriding, vandalizing and even harassing. Sure, none of those things he had been exactly _happy_ about, but none of those things had resulting with more than one month or less than one week of grounding. It was drugs, alcohol, reckless driving, disregard to responsibilities, lying, being forceful or over exceeding their abilities, and being downright disrespectful that grated on John's nerves. Those actions would more likely than not result in some type of spanking and would often also be accompanied with other punishments like groundings or extra chores.

Sam slides smoothly into the seat besides Kelly. She looks up at him then, through thick strands of her light brown hair.

"Hey, Sam! I was starting to think that you weren't going to make it," said Kelly as she twirled her strands.

Sam gave her a cheap impersonation of shock while saying, "Would I lie to you?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and then glanced back to her best friend and Marcus. Rolling her eyes once more, she glanced over Sam's shoulder and to the dance floor. She looked back down to him and said cheerfully, "Let's dance!"

Not allowing him any other option, Sam was grabbed by the hand and pulled off into the dance floor. Not really sure he knew how to dance, Sam surprised himself by just letting her lead him and it turned out not to be so shabby.

* * *

The day had started out not so great for Sam. It was mid week and seeing as how they wouldn't be moving between hunts, John had to sometimes leave earlier to arrive at the sites before the week ended. It was Thursday and both he and Dean were up at 4am propped on their father's bed listening as he gave them the rundown for the last (but zillionth) time. 

Dean was wrapped up in his bedspread, leaning back on the headboard besides Sam who had climbed into the bed itself, which he had happily found to still be warm from his father.

Neither was awake enough to hear a word.

"-Understand?" they finally heard their father ask a good ten minutes after they had came into the room.

"Yes sir," they coursed, hoping that the other had at least slightly heard if anything had been added to the monologue.

John eyed their sleepy gaze. He shook his head, knowing that they hadn't heard a word. Sam's eyes weren't even opened and Dean's breathing had been slowing down for the last five minutes.

John smirked to himself, "Alright then, I hope you get that all done before I get back." he added sternly.

Dean raised an eyebrow but couldn't see the grin on John's face since he had just grabbed his bag and went to set it besides the door.

Returning to their side, John leaned over and gave them each a kiss on their foreheads, resulting in a groan from each of them, before heading back over to the bedroom door.

"You guys lay low for the week okay? No trouble." Both heads emerged from their respective hiding locations.

"Yes sir," yawned Dean just as Sam whispered out a "Night Dad"

At seven, both boys had awoken around the same minute and had found that they had both fallen asleep on their father's bed. Not that it didn't happen practically every time that their Dad left for a hunt since Sam was six and Dean was ten, it was just too 'cute' for their taste.

Thirty minutes later, both brothers had showered and had gotten dressed for the day.

As Sam sat eating his Lucky Charms, A question that had been bugging him all week popped back into his head. He had been asked to go to a party by one of his best friends, Marcus Parker. Marcus had told him about this bar that the bouncer was so 'cool' and thought that it was impressive when kids tried to pull stunts on him and that they had the guts to get fake ids that he'd let them in. On an even brighter note, the bartender didn't care much who ordered, long as they paid in cash.

However, like their father, Dean was very overly protective of him and would never, not ever, let him go to a bar alone. Sam could invite his brother, but that would be awkward to say the least. To top that off, Sam had recently spent the last two years bitching to his brother about how he was much too young to be drinking; and there was no way that he'd allow himself to be called a hypocrite.

So, Sam had decided that lying and sneaking around would be the way to go.

Since he turned thirteen, Dean had had the habit of sometimes leaving at the middle of the night to "check things out". Sam was almost sure that his brother spent the time hunting, but there was never any proof. He had however been paying close enough attention that he knew how to sneak quietly away, unnoticed.

"Hurry up, Sammy, or you're going to be late," Dean called as he grabbed his magazine and empty bowl and dumped it on the counter.

"Hey Dean?" he asked colliding a rainbow with a star.

"What?" asked Dean as he stopped by the entrance to his room and turned back around to look at him, or rather the back of his saggy hair and hoodie which was all that he could make out.

"What'cha doing today?"

"Uh, probably gonna finish up on the research for this weekend before Dad gets back, why?"

"So, you gonna go to the library?"

"Yeah…what you want a ride too?" asked Dean as he came back to stand behind his brother.

"Naw, no thanks," he said. Dean raised his brow in surprise. Sam sensing the confusion, since he _always_ wanted to go to the library. "I kinda need to study for a test. I was just wondering if you'd be here or not."

"So, you going to the Havenfield library?" he asked hoping to not sound too hopeful. They lived in Reilly, a good three hours away from Havenfield; which happened to have an _awesome_ research center. Sam had been hoping to go soon, but he hadn't been able to yet. If he was going to miss a trip to Havenfield than he was at the very _least_ going to go to that night club.

"Yeah, this damn hick town don't have anything decent beyond _Gardening Weekly_." Sam chuckled and shook his head, sad but true.

"So," Sam started again. "when you think you'll be back?"

"Why," he said in a joking tone and Sam could already hear the smart-assed comment brewing. "Sammy afraid to be alone for a few hours?" he finished asked as he ruffled the teen's messy hair.

"No, you jerk. I was just wondering," he said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his bowl setting it besides his brother's on the counter.

"Well, it's a six hour journey and I've still got to get you (emphasized by a swat to the head) to school and get there. Then, they close at six, so no later than nine."

They both grabbed their jackets and Sam had to run back in for his bag and then a belt after Dean said that the jeans were literally falling off of him and then they were set off.

Sam couldn't help but grin at himself.

The nightclub opened at five.

* * *

It was nearly seven and Sam was having a blast. Kelly was super hot and really active. They'd only rested for ten minutes the entire two hours and she was still going. Marcus was all over the place. Sam was sure that he was doing something that he probably shouldn't be doing, but he was too into Kelly to care. 

Seven thirty and they finally sat down to have something to eat. Marcus and Lorie were both there at the booth already eating. Marcus looked really bored, never a good thing.

Sam ate and spoke with the girls, as Marcus looked lost in thought. Certain that he was thinking up something bad, Sam tried to weight his options of having to come home early.

But, it was only seven really and Dean had said nine. Why stop a good thing?

Granted, he hadn't said that he could be _out_ till nine. Though, he probably would, if he had any idea that Sam had left for the night. But this was _Dean_, so he'd just tell him that a few friends had asked him out and that he'd said okay. Dean would probably just be relieved that Sam did in fact have friends to care.

And so, when Marcus whispered a let's hit the hells outta here to them, Sam found himself moving right along with him.

* * *

Ten to eight and Marcus pulls up to an old stable. Sure enough, near the stable was an even older building. Obviously abandoned. 

The place was huge, a manor built decades ago, if Sam knew anything about architecture. The place looked like it would have been a big deal back in its day, and if the long road leading to it meant anything, it had housed someone very important and powerful.

As they arrived, the girl's hooted happily, and Marcus had that 'devil may care' grin again. They had been there before, Sam measured.

Well, if anything, at least that meant that the place wasn't hunted. Cause he'd hate to have to explain _that_ to his father.

He was always having to think like that, is the place safe? Where could a monster hide? What was the lunar cycle?

But not tonight. At least not for the next fifty minutes. And he was near enough to home now, closer than the bar had been that he could walk there really or hitch a ride.

Yeah, he'd get there.

Marcus stepped out of the car, Sam besides him at the trunk in an instant.

"So, Winchester?" Marcus said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He sat down on the bumper of the vehicle, covered from the girl's view by the up trunk lid.

"What?" asked Sam as he leaned onto the light.

"Kelly's hot man. Use the night, if you get me!" And with that, Marcus grabbed out to bundles in the truck, tossing one to Sam.

Then, he dug into his pocket and proceeded to place a condom into Sam's jean pocket.

"Wanna have _fun_, not ruin your life, man," Marcus explained with a sly smirk as he patted Sam's chest and then went to grab Lorie from the back seat.

"Let's Go Babe!" Sam heard him say.

Looking down to the bundle now clung to his chest, Sam noted that it was a sleeping bag, probably big enough for two and a blanket wrapped tightly together.

_Oh crap_.

Kelly came around from behind him. She leaned in and kissed him hard. When she pulled back, Sam had to find his breath.

"Don't just stand there," she said as she grabbed at one of his Jean's belt loops and tugged him into the building.

* * *

John Winchester drove home earlier than he had expected to. The questionable poltergeist turned out to just be a pissed of spirit. Salt and burn and done. Elementary, really. 

John pulled up into the driveway and was surprised to see Dean's care missing. He glanced over the truck's digital clock. 7:45 pm.

He shook his head and thought about how he had told his sons to stay home while he was gone. First thing Dean does? Take off.

That kid would be the death of him.

Grabbing at his bag and heading to the house, John couldn't help to think what kind of chaos Sammy would have done to the house for however long he'd been left alone.

Granted, he wasn't really five anymore and there was no finger paints in the house this time.

Shaking his head, John unlocked the front door, only to step into a completely darkened house.

"Sammy?" he called out, dumping his bag by the door. "Sam?" he called out again as he pulled off his jacket, mindful of his new shoulder bruise, it'd been a fast one, but no one said that hunting was easy.

John moved into the living room, and noted that Sam's bag had been dumped on the couch, most likely, before it fell to where it lay on the floor.

"Well, you _were _home. At least," John sighed, running a hand through his face. "Wonder where that brother of yours took you now." he said shaking his head.

"Better not be drinking," added John as he trudged upstairs and headed for a shower. He'd talk to them once they arrived.

* * *

Dean drove home from the library, having finished off faster than he had thought would take him; he was able to leave a little before five. He was glad too, because then he'd be home before nine and find out what was wrong with Sam. 

Though, Dean had had a sinking feeling while he dropped Sammy off that morning that the kid was up to something.

He had made sure to call the house around 330, when Sam would have gotten home. Sam had answered but said that he was heading to a shower. Dean hadn't called him since, but he remembered Sammy saying something about a test that morning and didn't want to bother 'the process'.

Sammy had called him around 5pm. But they'd talked real fast and Dean wasn't able to get a read on him then. He hadn't even been able to mention that he was on his way.

So, when he was a good half hour away from home, he decided he would call and ask Sam what he wanted for dinner; that way, he wouldn't have to go back out.

And he really doubted that the offer of food would offend 'the process' to the teen.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed home.

He was startled to say the least when his father answered the phone.

* * *

John just stepped out of the shower as he headed over to his room to get dressed. Figuring that he had at least two more days before it became a dire need to wash his clothes; John grabbed his cleanest pair of Jeans and a clean T-shirt before heading downstairs. 

Hearing the phone ringing, John made his way over to it, grabbing it as he walked over to the kitchen.

"This is John," he said balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear while opening the fridge.

"Dad?"

"Dean?" John asked straightening up. "Where are you boys?"

"I'm coming from the library in Havenfield. Figured that I'd start up on the research. Didn't Sammy tell you?" John stilled and leaned against the counter.

"Sammy? I thought Sammy was with you."

"No, I left just as I dropped him off in the morning. Dad, you sure he's not there, I just talked with him a few hours ago, and he didn't mention leaving. He told me this morning that he had a test to study for."

"Kid, I'm telling you, I've been here for a good half hour. He's not here."

Both Winchesters sighed as it dawned on them.

"I think I know where I can find him, I'll bring him home." And with that, Dean flipped his cell shut.

Sammy was _so_ dead.

* * *

Sam sat besides Kelly as they talked about stupid things and she leaned in closer and closer and… 

Then there was Marcus handing out beers.

Setting out to do neither drink nor have sex, and yet here he was so close to both.

And it wasn't so bad.

Besides, he still had a little over half an hour.

And then Kelly was on top of him. No, he certainly didn't mind.

* * *

Dean pulled into the local bar and went in to find Jerry, the manager. And, if Sam had been here, Jerry's cameras would have picked it up. And Jerry just happened to be a personal friend of his. Jerry was his wing man. 

Dean went into the bar, high-fived Hank at the door and then by passed Todd into the back room.

"Winchester?" Jerry asked as he stood from his desk and started to walk over to him. "I'll be right back Connie," he tells the security girl managing the cameras.

"Jerry, man long time," Dean said as he and Jerry walked over to the back corner.

"Yeah, what brings you here man?"

"Need to ask you for a favor. Looking to see if my brother passed through here, man." Jerry frowned.

"I thought your brother was just a kid."

"Well, eighteen, but he acts about seven. Like tonight, told me he was home studying."

"Right! I've used that," Jerry smirked. "Think I remember the runt, I'll see what I can find. Meanwhile, I'd ask Joe at the bar, he knows all the kids."

Dean nodded and headed over to the bar.

"Joe?"

A burly blond looked up from his place behind the bar.

"Yeah?" he asked, slightly annoyed tone as he gave a guy his order.

Dean walked over to a slightly more deserted place at the bar.

"Jerry said I could ask you something."

Joe walked over to him, eyeing him.

"Jerry? Huh? Who you?"

"Names Dean."

"'Kay Dean, what can I do for ya?"

Joe placed his hands on the counter, giving Dean a measured look.

"Well, I'm looking for someone that I'm pretty sure passed through here."

Joe scoffed. He pointed out to the crowd of people that seems to keep pouring in.

"Ton'a people pass through here, kid. Wanna be more specific?"

Dean looked slightly sheepish to the counter. Then he returned to Joe's gaze, confident poker face back on.

"Yeah, my kid brother. Shaggy haired kid, eighteen, looks like he should be heading for the NBA cuz he's getting so freaking tall."

Joe scoffed.

"Yeah, get a few teens here every now and then. Let one kid prove that he can hold his liquor, he tells all his buddies and suddenly they all think I'm here as their personal provider."

Joe shook his head, clearly hating the process.

"Seen any tonight?"

Joe nodded.

"Do every night," Joe sighed. He pointed towards the entrance. "Hank a great guy, but most of the time, if a fake one pleases him, he'll let the kiddie in.

"Makes hell for _my_ job, but whatever. Good for business I guess. Give most of the kids here non-alcoholic beers as it is."

Dean smirked as Joe scoffed again.

"So, you can't really remember if you saw him?"

Joe shook his head.

"Nah, sorry, kid. Can't recall anyone specific. Shaggy haired kids are norm, but not would be NBA yet."

Joe looked over to his bar scene and noted two guys that weren't being attended to. He looked over at his tender and saw that the kid was talking up a girl.

"Yo, Kenny! That what I'm paying ya for?"

Kenny jumped and hastily excused himself before heading over to one of the two guys.

Joe turned back to Dean.

"Sorry cant be more help, kid. But, I'll keep an eye out for him. Ya friend of J's right?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, known Jer for a bit."

Joe nodded.

"You're like half his age, but he's almost trying to keep young, ya know? Well, I'll tell J ta call ya if I see the kiddie."

Dean nodded and was saying goodbye when he noticed Jerry coming towards him.

"Winchester, Joe," Jerry said to both men.

Joe nodded and then headed back to customers.

"Got something for me?"

Jerry smirked and nodded.

"Found him. He was definitely here tonight. Come on, I'll show ya."

Dean followed Jerry back to the security room.

"Connie, play that clip, please," Jerry asked his assistant as they entered the room.

Dean watched the girl press some buttons and then his brother appeared on one of the monitors.

"That's him," Dean said unnecessarily to Jerry.

Jerry had met the teen before and Sammy has a way of making an impression. Especially since Jerry had heard Dean talking about him before.

"Yep. He was here early with a few friends, guy and two guys. Danced with one girl for a few hours, they all ate and then headed out. That was a good hour ago."

Dean frowned as he watched some clips of his brother quickly played. He nodded a thanks to Connie before stepping aside with Jerry again.

"Never thought little Sammy would be for a bar scene, Winchester, I'll tell you that."

Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, not to mention he's strictly forbidden."

Jerry gave him a look.

"Please! You mean to tell me that little Dean Winchester wouldn't have pulled the same stunt?"

Dean glared at his friend.

"Actually, my dad was okay with me having a few with him at that age. I had some tolerance to it. Sam, he's never had more than a sip and that was sneaking it.

"Come on, Jer! You remember how the kid is!"

Jerry nodded.

"Yeah, he sure shouldn't be in a place like this. But that friend of his, he's been here before. And the girls too. Might want to watch who his friends are, Winchester."

Dean nodded.

"Wonder where the hell they went."

"I'd go as Todd. He's the youngest in the crew, other than Kenny at the bar. But Kenny's not from around here, just moved here. Todd's been here forever, so he'd know some place that kids like to hang. Otherwise, try Joe again."

Dean nodded, thanked Jerry for his time and left the room.

Todd was pretty livid. Apparently, the whole 'in at seventeen' thing hadn't been popular a few years back. He was a year older than Dean's twenty two years and was a good five inches shorter than him. He dressed in the club's black Tee and watched Hank closely.

Dean was not too sure what Todd's job was, since hew was always just around, but he liked the guy. Good taste in music.

Todd was currently glaring at Hank, because he was letting in a pretty little teen.

"Todd?" Dean pressed, slightly wondering if the guy was about to bit down Hank's neck since the man wasn't there for Todd's underage era.

"Um, right," Todd said, shaking himself out of his gaze. "Well, there's Hawk's corner; in front of Hawk's videos. Behind Mickey D's, don't ask cuz it reeks there! And Madison Manor."

Dean interest peaked.

"What's that?"

Todd shrugged.

"Some old deserted place. Used to be called haunted, but nothings _ever_ happened there."

Dean frowned.

"Wait, so what's the point of going there? The view?"

Todd laughed.

"No way, man. Place is like crawling with snakes and grass so high. But inside," Todd smirked. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dean.

_Fucking HELL NO!!_

Dean sighed.

"Right. Of course. And where's that manor?"

Todd eyed him.

"Your old 'nuff to buy a room at the Red Door Inn, man."

Dean rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Dude, you've seen my ride! Don't need a room.

"But that's not why I'm asking. Think my brother's head over there."

Todd grimaced.

"Damn. Go and crash a party. Well, there's usually drinking going on there most of the time too. Kids even try and throw parties there, but most cops are on the sight on the weekends."

Dean nodded.

"Right. But it's a weekday," sighed Dean. "Where is this place?"

"Through Gavin Way. It has its own private road towards the end, looks shady but ya can't miss it."

"Right, thanks, man. I'll see you later."

Todd nodded. He watched Dean leave the clue and then watched Hank 'the Bouncer' let in two 'might be twelve years old' teenagers in. He scoffed and left his 'post' as he heard the unmistakable sounds of one great sounding 'Pala roar up and sped away.

"Luck little Dean," Todd said shaking his head.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tolerance**** (2/2)**

**Fandom**: Supernatural, pre-series  
**Characters**: John, Dean (22), and Sam (18)  
**Warning**: Contains spanking of teens, swearing, alcohol, and sex  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, _still _not mine. Though, I do own my own copies of BOTH Season DVDs Really Happy About That! AND the novel, _Nevermore_. If I did own them, Johnny would still be alive and Dean would have never had to sell his soul.

OMG, I need to learn to write less. Sigh. ENJOY!

I personally enjoyed the part about the little devils...

_Not Quite That Old Yet Part Two _

John was restlessly tapping his foot on the floor as he _attempted_ to make some notes in his journal. He didn't have much to add to it, but it was helping him keep his mind off of his sons.

Not that it was really working. He'd only gotten as far as placing the date on the next line mid page.

It was 830 and it had been nearly half an hour since he had talked with his eldest and probably four hours since his youngest had sneaked out.

Though, is it really sneaking out if no one was even home?

Yes, yes it damn well was. And he was going to make sure that the kid knew that.

But, first he had to get home.

The phone rang and John jumped out of his thoughts.

Glad that no one was there as a witness, he sighed deeply before grabbing the receiver.

"Winchester."

_Dad?_

"Dean. You got him?"

_No, not yet. But I got a pretty damn good idea of where he is. We'll be home in about an hour. If I don't kill him first._

John chuckled.

"Leave some of him for me, Ace."

He heard his son sigh.

_Yeah, sure. I'll call you soon as I have him._

"Alright, son. If you don't find him, call me and then I'll go out and look for him."

Placing the phone back. John rubbed his hands over his tired face.

He retracted his previous thought: _this_ kid was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Sam sighed against Kelly's soft lips. Such nice lips. Nice all around really. 

He was leaning on his elbows above her.

Marcus and Lorie had headed up to the second floor while he and Kelly had opted for the living room.

Sam had laid the sleeping bag on the middle of the room, facing the wall windows and below the skylights.

They had sat down on the sleeping bag at first, staring out the windows into the dark night. Soon, Kelly was wrapped in his arms and she was kissing him intently.

Five minutes later and there they were. The empty bottles of beer rested besides them and Kelly was using those wicked quick fingers of hers to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside.

Sam groaned. Kelly let her hands roam across his back and down his sides.

"Man, you're built," she said breathing deeply.

Sam didn't even know what to reply to that, so he just nodded.

His lips found hers again and he begun to tug off her blouse.

"Oh, Sa-am," she moaned.

Sam stilled. Damn, she sounded so….needy. So freaking hot!

He bit his lip before he'd let out a pathetic whimper. No way was he going to be so _blaah_ when he was about to….about to…

God! He was about to have sex!!!!!

Kelly made a fumble behind her and had her bra off right in front of him.

And Sam groaned, because _damn!_

Kelly reached for him, clearly noting that he was not going to be the one making the move.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him in for more kissing.

Their hands roamed and Sam was pretty damn sure he could come for just this alone.

Every second was like a blissful minute and Sam didn't want any of this to end. Then and there, he decided to screw his brother because there was no way that he was going to be leaving Kelly tonight.

* * *

Dean sped down Gavin Way towards the opening to Madison Manor. He hated thinking of what his brother might be, would be, doing there. He knew that he wasn't such a great example to the kid, did more of the "Do as I say, Not as I do". 

If he found Sammy doing what a Sammy shouldn't be doing, he was going to _kill him_.

So deep into his thoughts, Dean almost missed the clearing for the road leading up to the Manor. Taking a sharp right and hating the screeching cry that his girl gave from underneath him, Dean swore to make Sam pay if that little turn had messed with anything on her.

Gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles nearly turned translucent, Dean tried to calm his breathing down.

He was going up the Manor's long drive at forty miles per hour (on a 10MPH limit) taking its odd curves and turns faster than they were intended to take.

Less than a minute later, he saw the end of the drive and the Madison Manor house besides it.

Dean parked the impala besides a scanky little excuse of a car. Because, really, he doubted Sam's friend here had _any_ sense of style or class at all.

Dean took a quick glance towards the stables that the vehicles were parked near. He figured that some time ago, people had left their horses and carriages there when they had come to visit the manor. From what he could see, the stables had been left undisturbed (at least tonight).

Granted, when there was such a lavish abandoned building present, there wasn't much use for the stables.

Dean walked purposely towards the manor. He tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever might be going on inside the building, but he was too focused on finding his brother and getting him home that he couldn't even begin to fathom.

Sure, Sam would probably be pissed to holy hell, but that wasn't his problem right now.

Dean pushed his way through the Manor's front entrance easily. He was a little disappointed that the kids inside hadn't had the forethought to put up any kind of detection or warnings signs: at least a beer bottle by the door or something. But it was all clear.

Dean shook his head, remembering all the times that a strategically placed warning had saved his ass from fathers coming home and cops checking up.

A few steps in and Dean could swear he heard moaning.

* * *

Sam stilled. He thought he had heard something moving around outside. He couldn't be exactly sure, but he had thought he heard his brothers prized Impala nearby. 

Kelly continued to kiss him all over his face and chest and he soon forgot his worry again. Besides, it was probably just thinking out of fear and worry about Dean returning to the apartment to find him gone that he was starting to hear things.

"God Sam, so fucking good!"

Sam smiled. Kelly was so _articulate_ with everything that she was doing and sensing. Sam was pretty much speechless, and for good reason. He seriously was worried that he was going to screw something up.

But, Kelly was sounding so pleased. And hot, definitely hot, because damn she made everything inside him perk up.

He thought he heard the front door open slightly, but then again, Kelly was doing wicked things with her tongue by his ear, that he could just be imagining it.

* * *

Dean walked over to a door near the landing, he peered inside it, but it was empty. 

Then, he _knew_ he heard something.

Listening intently, he was now not only sure he had heard _that_ kind of moaning, but he was 99 sure that he heard someone, some _girl_, saying his brother's name.

And saying it in _that_ way.

Dean stilled.

The little devil in him, the one that always got him into trouble, the one that always gave him that edge and nerve to talk up a girl, that one that his father and Pastor Jim and Bobby and Caleb, heck even Joshua warned him against listening to – that little voice was telling him to turn tail and let his lil bro have some fun.

Now, the other little devil in him. That one that knew when to lay low, the one that knew it was safer to just listen to Dad than suffer the consequences, the one that protected his brother tooth and nail – that little devil was beating the crap out of the other one. It was telling the first devil that there was no way that Sammy was going to do that! There was no way that just any girl was getting that innocence from the boy, so help him!

The other little devil agreed, because both little devils loved their Sammy.

Dean marched over to a pair of French doors a little further into the Manor. He tried to prepare himself, but he decided that between both little devils, Sam was getting out of here – worse for wear and monumentally scarred, but that wasn't his problem.

Dean shoved the door and – well he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him, that's for sure.

"What the FUCK!"

The girl, the one that Dean remembered seeing his brother dancing with at the bar, was lying on a sleeping bag on her back. Dean couldn't see her, however, because his little brother was straddling her!

Sam was completely named from the waist up, and he had been working his boxers off as Dean had walked in. Dean could see the jeans, sneakers, shirt and coat tossed about the room.

Sam had stilled the second that he had head his brother's voice. His hands were still on the waistband of his boxers, and his eyes were still fixed on the condom packet that Kelly was ripping open at that very moment.

"Get over here!"

Sam turned to look at him. He didn't move, because _hello_ naked girl beneath him.

Sam's eyes were wide with shock. Dean looked on at him with a cold glare.

"Samuel Evan Winchester, get your ass up, NOW!"

"D- D-Dean?"

Taking a threatening step into the room, Dean glared at his brother.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, his hands coming away from his boxers and up towards his brother in front of him. "Just, hold – hold on a sec."

Sam turned towards Kelly and met her shocked glance.

"Sam?"

Kelly had dropped the condom and now had her arms tightly around herself, now considering modesty.

"I'm so, so, sorry Kelly. I've, um, I think I gotta go now. Sorry, I mean, thanks, I mean."

Dean shook his head. He was about to rush the boy, hating for doing this to the poor girl. His brother was a catch. He was smart, athletic, and pretty damn good looking. Sure, he was no _Dean_, but what can you do?

However, this Kelly girl. Catch, not so much. Dean knew about her. He had seen her a time or two while at Jerry's. She was always looking to hook up with someone. Not like a hooker, but like someone who was just looking for a good time.

Which, seriously, Dan was all about. But, not for his Sammy.

And definitely not for a first time.

Sam grabbed his shirt, which was the closest thing to the 'couple', and handed it over to Kelly. He glanced over to his brother to find that Dean was now leaning impatiently on the doorframe.

Sam grabbed his jeans and hopped into them. He grabbed his jacket and shoes, slipping his feet into them quickly. He then grabbed Kelly's bra and blouse and rushed it over to her.

Kelly quickly slipped the clothes back on, losing her modesty again. Dean shook his head.

"Samuel, Now!"

Sam glanced over to him, worried at the deadly tone in Dean's voice had taken.

Both of the little devils inside Dean were furious. The first was all for making a grab for the youngster's belt and using it on Sammy's ass, while the other was wondering how much trouble he'd get into if he killed the girl here on the spot.

But he remained still and decided that both little devils would get a say in.

Once Sam was besides him, slightly shaky and very quiet, Dean grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the hall. However, he looked over his shoulder and addressed Kelly.

"Morrison, I see you by my brother again-" Dean started.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, shocked at his brother's words.

Dean responded by giving his brother's arm a hard shake.

Kelly glared at him, but Dean could tell that she recognized him. She had tried to hit on him before in the bar. But Dean stayed away from the girls at the place. Even though he knew she was a senior and possibly eighteen, he just didn't fancy the idea. There were plenty of other women around for that matter.

Kelly nodded. Then he spoke in a voice harder than Sam had heard that night.

"Sure thing, Winchester," she said snarly.

Kelly walked over to her pile of things, grabbing her coat and shoes before heading out the door. She tried to lean closer to Sam, but Dean tugged his brother away from her.

Making a quickly swipe of the room, not wanting his brother to have forgotten anything, Dean almost caved into the first little devil and beat the crap out of his brother at what met his gaze.

Releasing Sam's arm, Dean walked over to the empty beer bottles. He looked over to his brother, whose eyes were wider if possible, than before.

Dean shook his head disbelievingly.

"Well, you had yourself quite the little study party, didn't you? I didn't even know you were taking anatomy this year."

Sam didn't respond to his brother's sarcasm. Dean walked back to him, took his arm again and led him out into the awaiting Impala.

* * *

John heard the Impala's rumble as it pulled into the driveway. He heard one of the car doors slam shut and then the other one barely registered as closing. 

John was at the door and opened it before either son got to it.

Sammy was in Dean's grasped and the boy was looking at his shoes as if he'd noticed them for the first time that day.

Dean walked besides him wordlessly and got into the house. As the boys passed him, Sam finally noticed that his father was present. Having kept his eyes to his lap the whole ride back home, not even trying to talk with his brother but rather thinking through all that had occurred instead (and maybe a way out of the mess), he hadn't noticed his fathers truck as they were pulling in.

Seeing him now caused him to stop walking and gape wordlessly.

Because, yeah, he was dead.

John glared at him and Dean yanked him into the living room.

John glanced at his eldest, seeing the anger, disappointment, and maybe fear passing through him.

"Dean?"

"Explain yourself, Samuel."

John turned his gaze back to his youngest. It was rare for Dean to call his brother Samuel, unless he was trying to annoy the boy. Taking in the rumbled look to the boy's clothes and hair, John could safely say he had an idea of what had just transpire. And he wasn't too happy.

John waited for Sam to speak, but he noticed the nervous shuffle, and knew from experience that the boy was too frightened to speak.

"Go shower, Samuel. Get ready for bed and then get back down here. You've got twenty minutes."

Sam took off without so much as a complaint or a yessir.

John turned to Dean again.

"Dean?"

Dean groaned. He huffed down onto the arm chair and buried his face in his arms.

"He was just about to slide off his fucking boxers!"

John slumped down onto the couch. Sure, he had had an idea that that had been what had happened, but he hadn't of thought that it had gotten that far.

"Damn."

Dean scoffed.

"And all _she_ had on was a skirt. It's a miracle I didn't kill the both of them!"

John watched Dean for a second. He remembered the boy, over four years ago, at the age of fifteen and getting caught in a girl's room by the girl's mother. The father had run Dean off, but Dean had had to confess when he man had showed up the following day to tell on Dean and return the boy's wallet.

John had lit into the boy then and followed that lecture with _the talk_. It had been unpleasant to say the least. However, he knew that it hadn't deterred the boy from the opposite sex and he also knew that the boy had lost his virginity at seventeen. A whole year younger than Sam.

But Dean was Dean, and Sammy was Sammy and that made all the difference.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Dean said as he leaped out of his seat and began to pace.

"Know what he had been doing? How I found him?"

"What?" asked John, dreading the answer and knowing things were getting way worse for his youngest by the second.

"Drinking beer!! And he sneaked into a bar. Jerry's, so yeah hey let some kids in, but I told him not to go there! I fucking_ warned _him_!"_

John felt the fury grow from within him. He took a deep breath, before he started pounding on his youngest the second he stepped off the stairs.

Dean was livid, however.

"Dean. Take a seat."

Dean gave him a look, but he headed back to the armchair and settled back into it.

"Thank you. Now, is that it?"

Dean nodded once.

"He had said he'd be studying. I can't believe the little bitch!"

"Alright, Dean. Enough with the language already. You know I don't allow you boys to talk like that, and right now is not a good moment to test me on it."

"Sorry sir," sighed Dean.

John heard the shower turn off. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes had already gone by. He knew that Sam would milk his time until he had to come downstairs. By then, John figured that he would be calmed enough that he wouldn't go ahead and kill the boy.

"Dean, when Sam gets back down here, I want you to either head upstairs or head out. Either organize your research or go grab some dinner."

Dean glanced at him. He looked about to argue, so John held up a hand.

"I know it was you he lied to and disobeyed, but its my rules and I'd prefer to handle it. If you want to add to it, then so be it. But, that'll have to wait until tomorrow. In fact, I think that you should, so he knows how disappointed you are. I don't like him going behind my back like this just because he knew I wasn't home. Don't worry, I can handle this," John added seeing Dean's angered look turn to one of slight worry.

Dean nodded and soon Sam was making his slow way down the stairs.

"Samuel Evan Winchester! Don't make me have to come get you!" John called up the landing.

As Sam appeared, Dean stood eyed his brother before announcing he was going to go grab them some grub.

"Sit down, Sam."

Sam came over and tensely sat besides his father.

"Want to tell me what was going through your head today?"

Sam sighed. He began his story, explaining how his friend had invited him, and how he had made sure that Dean wouldn't have noticed. He talked about the bar, and drinking a little. However, when the story got to the part about the Manor, Sam stopped talking.

"Sam, I know that's not it. I'm giving you a chance here, boy. I'm not asking again."

Sam looked away, unable to start talking about _that._

John groaned. He was trying to be fair, trying to approach the situation reasonably, but Sam was making it too hard on him. He tried the easy way, so hard way it was.

He quickly settled the boy across his lap, chucking the pajama bottoms and briefs down past the boy's knees.

"Dad! Stop!"

John raised his right hand and started swatting away, both hard and fast. He had spent half of the evening worried sick about the boy and then this.

"Dad! Ow! Stop!

For the last few years, Sam had been a little terror. It seemed that since he was thirteen, a week didn't go by without the boy ending up over his knee. Sam had turned eighteen a month ago and in that time he had tried to be better, John had noticed and appreciated the gesture. The boy was growing up and was making the effort to act accordingly. In that last month, John hadn't had to spank the boy once. Sure a swat here and now, but not even Dean could get away from that.

But today just took the cake.

"Dad! Stop! Please! It hurts!" Sam pleaded, choking p on his words.

John stopped once the Sam's entire butt had reached a darkened pink. After all, he wasn't yet done speaking with the boy. He would finish up in a minute, but for now he was satisfied.

"I'm going to ask you again to finish your story now, Samuel. Very last chance."

Sam sobbed slightly, as he had been trying to shove into standing. John tightened his hold around the boy's waist and swatted at his thighs.

"Ahh! Okay! Dad! Please!"

John stilled, waited a second allowing his son to catch his breath.

"Ready to talk now?"

Sam nodded.

"Nothing happened, honest."

John scoffed. He swatted down hard five times.

"Now, that's not what I heard. Want to try again?"

Sam sobbed at the new swats. He buried his face at the crook of his arm and mumbled something.

John swatted him hard.

"Do you need me to go get my belt, little boy? Or is my hand going to be sufficient?"

"No! Da-ad! Please! Not the belt, please!"

"Then you talk to me, and don't give me mumbled responses!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

Seeing that no more swats came down on him, Sam took a deep breath and then finished his story.

"Marcus got bored, so we left the the bar and headed up to this old Manor. Once we got there, Marcus gave me a sleeping bag and then we all heading side and he passed out some beer that he had and then he and Lorie went upstairs and and and."

John shook his head at the boys back. His son was so easily misled.

"Finish up, son."

"I'm eighteen, Dad! I can have sex if I want to!"

"What? This isn't about that Sam!" replied John, not liking the outburst. He began spanking again, lecturing this time every so many swats. "This isn't about the sex, Samuel and you know that! This is about sneaking around and lying all day long so you could have gotten your way!"

John was spanking him now not only on his bottom but his thighs and sit spots as well. Sam was wriggling, trying to move away from the hard hand. But, John's hold was firm on him. He couldn't believe all the things that the kid had managed to do in one day.

All that talk of being an adult and the first chance he got he acted up worse than he had in years.

"You don't sneak around us, Sam, we've discussed this before! You know the rules, you're not some little kid that needs to constantly be reminded of them daily, or do?"

"No! No, sir! Please, Dad! I'm sorry!"

"I came home today and we didn't know where you were! You know better than to do that! You've been able to write since you were three and you couldn't of have jotted down a simple note?"

"Da-ad! Please! I … I … I couldn't just write, 'At Bar, Be Back Soon'! You'd kill me!"

John almost laughed at that. Instead he shook his head.

"Well, guess what, little boy? Now, not only have you lied, sneaked out, gone to a bar, drank, rode in a car with a _drunk driver_, and chanced around with a girl but you disobeyed me when I told you boys to behave and lay low for the week."

Sam groaned and began to sob heavily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make anyone worry!"

John sighed. The bottom before him was now crimson red and the boy that so dreaded this position was sobbing his heart now. John knew he was probably taking it easier on Sam than he should, but he decided to start ending the spanking.

"What's the rule on drinking, Samuel?"

"No, no drinking, sir."

John swat down hard five times.

"That's right. NO drinking. I don't even care if you're twenty-one. If I find you drunk, at any point in time, you _are_ going to find yourself in this position again. It's a privilege, not a right. Do you understand me?"

Sam nodded vigorously, trying to control his crying.

"What other rules have you broken today, Samuel?" asked John brining his hand down two times.

"Ow! Owww! No lying, sir! And, and no sneaking about!"

"That's right. You know how much I hate lying, Sam. Yet you keep doing it."

"I'm soorryy! Please, Dad! Stop, it hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt, son. And I hope its making you think twice about having to repeat this.

"Now, when we're finished here, I want you to really think about today. Just because you're eighteen now does not change things Sam. You're still my son and there are still rules that are placed to be followed, and consequences that go along with them. Understood?"

Sam nodded, trying to stop his crying yet knowing that the last few swats his dad always made the hardest so he'd be crying even harder still in a few seconds.

John brought his hand down five times on each sit spot before finally stopping. He flipped Sammy on his lap and held him against his chest, letting the boy sob out.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around John's waist and buried his face against his shoulder. John threaded his fingers through his shaggy hair, passing his other hand soothingly over the boys back.

They remained there for a good ten minutes before Sam was calm enough. Not wanting the boy to fall asleep just yet, John stood them up and walked them over to a corner in the living room.

"I want you to stand here until your brother gets back. Then, I expect you to apologize to him. Since it was him that you directly lied to, I informed him that tomorrow he can punish you as he sees fit."

Sam turned disbelieving eyes to his father.

"Dad? What? You can't be serious!"

John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Samuel Evan Winchester, I'm not _asking_ you a thing. I am very serious and you should be happy that I told him to wait until tomorrow. Now, nose to the corner and stay there!"

Sam looked back over to the white on white corner. He heard his father move away after a minute.

Slowly, Sam reached a hand back to rub away the sting on his butt. Before he even got to reach it however, his hand was grabbed and placed at his side once again as a heavy swat reignited the sting.

"OWW!" yelped Sam leaping forward and banging his head slightly on the wall.

"No rubbing, Sam, you know the rules. Now, can I trust you enough to follow them, or am I going to have to watch you?"

"You, you can trust me, sir."

"Alright."

This time, Sam heard John walk all the way into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam stared at the stupidly plain wall for what felt like an eternity. He hated this, almost more than the spanking itself. In all of his years he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. He was already sorry, and Dad always said that once they were punished it was over with and forgotten. 

Well, not _forgotten_ but it wouldn't be brought up again and he wouldn't get punished again for it. Except that time that Dean and he had set some church books on fire, for that they'd gotten bedtime spankings for a week for being disrespectful and endangering everyone at the mass.

The stinging burn on his butt was reducing to an itchy, warmth of sorts, but he knew that the second he put his clothes back on or sat down again it would hurt like holy hellions.

And, crap, he had school tomorrow! How was he supposed to sit through that? Maybe he could get one of them to feel pity on him and allow him to stay.

Quite unlikely.

Sam banged his head on the wall. He should've at least waited until Friday or Saturday. What was it about _Thursday_ that made it so important?

The front door opened and the house was filled with the familiar and pleasant scent of Pizza.

Sam wanted to turn around, to hastily replace his clothing, but he remained where he was. He could hear Dad and Dean talking in the kitchen. Then he could feel Dean coming closer to him.

Dean leaned on the wall besides him, staring at him. Sam looked over at him, not even moving to wipe away the tears that had constantly been streaking down his face.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

Dean nodded, still watching him.

"That it?"

"I'm sorry I worried you, too."

"That it?"

"I'm sorry for all of it! Drinking and being sneaky and you having to walk in on me." Sam blushed, turning away from him.

Dean scoffed.

"Kid, that was the single more scarring moment in all of my life! You deserve better than that, Sammy. Kelly Morrison isn't the kid of girl you want to do that with, Sam. You hear me?"

Sam sniffed and nodded.

"Aright then, come here."

Sam turned and found that Dean's arms were opened and awaiting him. He instantly took up the offer and wrapped himself into the embrace.

"Never again, little brother. Next time your ass is mine the second I lay eyes on you. We clear?"

Sam stiffened but nodded. He hated that he just kept getting threats, nobody seemed to care that he was eighteen now. Not a little kid anymore.

"Eighteen's just a number, not a right. Don't test it. Not on Dad and not on me. You'll lose."

Sam nodded.

"Alright. So listen up, I can see Dad really laid into you, so I'm grounding you all summer. Starting tomorrow."

"What? No way man, you can't do that!" Sam said, leaning slightly out of the embrace.

Dean gave him a look and then he turned him to his side and swatted him six times.

"Not asking you, little brother. You fight me, and you'll get another spanking to boost."

Sam groaned and dove back into the embrace.

"No, don't."

Dean nodded.

"Good, then we're done here. You can put your pants back on and let's eat."

Dean headed back to the kitchen and once Sam finally managed to gather himself up and calm down again, because damn he forgot how bad cotton burned after a spanking, he too followed.

The three Winchesters gathered around the pizza box and Sam was really happy to see that Dean had gone ahead and bought his favorite. John grabbed two slices and a beer and headed over to the living room, flipping on a late night movie.

The brothers followed him, Sam more than pleased to not having to sit on the hard wooden dining room chairs. Instead, sitting between his Dad and Dean watching some so called horror movie and listen to the elder two jibbing at it, he barely managed to finish his pizza before slipping into sleep.

* * *

John caught Dean's gaze over Sammy's sleeping form. 

Sam was stretched out across both of them, having tumbled sideways onto his father's shoulder. John had laid him across his lap, lightly teasing the shaggy strains of brown hair, lightened slightly by all the time spent in the warming sun. Dean had grabbed his legs and tossed them over his own, careful to ensure that the punished bottom would remain untouched

Dean gazed down at his watch.

"1120,"Dean said with a smirk. "Well, looks like Cinderfella here couldn't even last one night through the ball."

John shook his head.

"Think he's scarred any?"

Dean glanced down at his little brother, the love he had for the squirt clearly displayed on his face.

"From the spanking, he'll live, I assure. Not happily, not too comfortable, probably glare at you all weekend long and might even try to talk you into letting him stay home tomorrow, but he'll live."

"Yeah, but his big brother walking in on him trying to have sex for the first time?"

"Better than having you and Bobby walking in on it," Dean replied with a glare at him.

John laughed he clicked the remote and shut off the TV set.

"Why don't you go put the leftovers away and I'll toss this kid into bed."

Dean nodded, standing up as John leaned over and gathered his youngest up in his arms.

"You do realize something now, right?" Dean asked him from the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"What?"

"You owe someone the _talk_," Dean grinned, pointing to the slump form in his father's arms.

John groaned, looking down at the little boy in his arms. God, why couldn't they just stay little.

"I think he knows enough."

"Fine, I'll do. Caleb gave me some _great_ pointers."

John glared at him before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs to tuck Sammy in. The next would prove to be testing, seeing as Sam would have to sit on a sore bottom all day in school and he would come home grumpy. He'd more likely than not see that Kelly girl the next day too, and wouldn't that just be awkward enough.

Come this weekend though, apparently he would have to have a certain sit-down with the boy and hope that they both made it alive out of that one. Preferably without Caleb's interference this time, because he didn't think getting the boy drunk and into a strip club would help matters any.

THE END!!

_**PS**__: Seeing as how Sam was grounded all summer, he did not get to run off after his fight with his father about Stanford and they would have to work out their stubbornness and therefore fixing the stupidity of not talking with his father for five years and losing touch with Dean. Now he could just go and be grumpy but still call them on the weekends. Because being lonely sucks! Especially in college. So, yeah, fixed that for me :D_


End file.
